Animal Magnetism
Animal Magnetism is the 116th quest released on December 12, 2006. Details Walkthrough *Talk to Ava in the west wing of Draynor Manor. (You have to go through the "secret" bookshelf to get to her.) *She will tell you she needs two undead chickens. Go to the chicken farm west of the Ectofuntus with your Amulet of Ghostspeak and ectotokens and talk to Alice. *After some conversation with her and her husband (located in the farm, near the cows) you will have to go and speak to an old crone. She can be found in a house right next to the Slayer tower, on the east side. *After talking to her she gives you a Crone-made amulet; give this to Alice's husband and watch the amusing cutscene. *Buy two chickens from Alice's husband for 20 ectotokens. *Head back to Ava and give her the chickens. She will now need a magnet; talk to the witch in the manor and give her 5 iron bars. She will give you a selected bar. *Go to the mine northeast of Rimmington and use a hammer on the bar while facing north to turn it into a magnet. *Give the magnet to Ava. You will now need to cut one of Draynor's undead trees (labeled in yellow, not the dead trees which are labeled in blue). *Try cutting an attacking tree; when this fails return to Ava and tell her. *Talk to Turael in Burthorpe and he will tell you that he will give you the blessed axe you need, in exchange for a mithril axe and a holy symbol. Supply him with these. *Cut a Draynor tree with the blessed axe. If successful, you will receive 'Undead Twigs.' Note, however, that this axe cannot be used to chop any normal trees. Also, the tree you need to cut to get the twigs to give to Ava is the kind of tree that swipes at you, not the normal dead trees. It is possible to fail this. *Give Ava the twigs. You will now have to translate her research notes. See the picture to find out the combination. To change the colors, simply click on the color. image:translated_notes.PNG *Once you have ungarbled the notes, combine them with a piece of hard leather and some shiny buttons to create the device.(Buttons can be shined via a right-click option; no items are required. You can obtain buttons from pickpocketing HAM members in their dungeon west of Lumbridge.) *Give the container to Ava to complete the quest. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Crafting, Fletching, and Slayer experience *2,500 Woodcutting experience *Ava's device: Ava's attractor if Ranged level is less than 50 or Ava's accumulator if Ranged 50 or more. The device generates iron or steel arrows into your arrow slot depending on the type of device, and also randomly attracts items into your inventory, including but not limited to: *Darts *Steel Throwing Knives *Arrowheads *Iron Ores *Clockwork mice *Axes *Steel Arrows A new update was recently made by Jagex on the device, so that any fired arrows will be put back in your arrow slot if there is nothing (a table, etc) in between you and the arrows. The device still picks up the above items, but much more slowly than before. Category:Quests